Hurting back
by Awreel
Summary: Kai's back hurts and Takao knows.. The only solution? read to find out.. :D warning: shonen ai manxman relationship, don't like don't read..


"KAI

Hello everyone! I couldn"t get this pairing out of my head so I thought I'd give it a try.. And there are never enough TakaoxKai fanfics:D

Sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my native language.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade.. There, i admitted it..happy now? XD if I did however, there wouldn't be just hints of TakaoxKai XD

**Hurting back**

"KAI!!"

″What do you want Kinomiya?″ came the annoyed reply.

″Well, I want to sleep!″ answered Takao.

″So?″

″So could you please stop moving?!″

_How did this happen..?_ thought Kai. He recalled the events from the afternoon.

Kai was leaning against a wall, while his teammates were arguing with the hotel manager.

″No! We didn't want two doublebed rooms! We booked two rooms, each with two single beds!″ that was Takao.

″I'm really sorry for this misunderstanding.″ _so,_ thought Kai_, he would give us two more rooms, and I can finally be alone. _But the manager continued:

″We don't have any more free rooms until next week.″

The bladers looked at each other, speechless for the moment. Than Takao shrugged:

″No big deal. I'll share with Max as ussual, and Kai with Rei,″ he didn't dare to get his hopes high for sharing a room with his captain.

″No way! I want to share the room with Rei! You snore and talk in your sleep, Takao! And Kai.. He would probably try to kill me for ...errr... I don't know what for.″ smiled Max sheepishly, ″ but I don't want to find out.″

″Okay, than it's settled! I share with Max and Takao with Kai. Is it okay with you, Kai?″ said Rei.

Kai gave him an annoyed look: ″Hn.″

″Well I guess, it is,″ the chinese blader concluded. He gave Takao a worried smile: ″Good luck, buddy.″

_Yeah, that__'s __how,_ groaned Kai. He looked at Takao, who was starring at him expectandly. _He asked something, didn__'t he__?_

″Hn,″ _that answers every question he could have,_ thought crimson-eyed blader.

″Your back hurts, doesn't it?″ more stated, than asked Takao.

″Mind your own bussines.″ said Kai and tried to ease the pain in his back by changing his position yet again. A quiet sound escaped his lips as he made the wrong move.

″HA!″ the blue haired boy sat up, ″ I heard it! You winced!″

Kai glared at him: ″I don't wince!″

″Yeah whatever..Let me massage your back!″ Takao was grinning now.

″Go to sl... WHAT??″

″C'mon Kai! It will relax your muscles and reduce the pain.″

″No way!″

″But Kaaai, it's the only way we both can get some sleep tonight! We have to be in top form for the tournament tommorow!″

″But...you don't have anything to massage with!″ tried Kai again.

″Well you see, I kinda thougt about that...″ smiled Takao sheepishly and pulled a body milk from his backpack.

″Where the hell-?″ the crimson-eyed boy didn't get the chance to end his question.

″Hiromi.″ explained the smaller boy, ″ now take your shirt off and lie down on your stomach.″

Kai rolled his eyes, but did what he was told. Takao gulped as he saw Kai's muscular back. His plan worked! He noticed for the whole day, how the older blader tried to stretch his back or find a comfortable position. So when they found out about the rooms and decided their roommates, Takao borrowed the body milk from Hiromi. With lots of explaining of course. The blue haired boy shuddered, that was really scary.

″Kinomiya, get on with it now or leave me alone at last!″ he was snapped out his thoughts by Kai's harsh voice.

″Yeah, sorry,″ apologized quickly Takao, afraid that Kai would change his mind. He sat on Kai's thighs and put the cold body milk on his back. Kai hissed.

″Now, now you have to endure a little cold.″ said Takao with a grin.

″Kinomiya...″ warned the older boy in a low voice.

″Sorry, sorry, I'm starting already,″ the blue haired blader put his hands on Kai's back and gulped. _This has to be a dream! I__'m__ touching Kai, he is conciouss and I__'__m still alive! _He was interupted in his thoughts by a soft sound that escaped the crismon-eyed blader's lips. _What the...? He moaned_? wondered Takao.

″Guess someone likes massages! See I was right!″ he said aloud.

″Shut up, Kinomiya..″ Kai tried to snap, but ended sounding more like moaning. Takao's grin got even bigger.

After Takao massaged every inch of Kai's neck and back, he moved away from the older blader and spoke quietly.

″There I'm finished. It wasn't so bad now, was it?″ Receiving no answer he looked at the crimson-eyed boy.

″Kai?″

But Kai's eyes were already closed and he was breathing deeply. Takao smiled softly and covered the older boy with a blanket.

″Good night, Kai.″

When Takao woke up the next morning, Kai was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. _What did I expect? It__'s __Kai! Mister-I-don__'t-need-any__one-and-even-if-I-do-I__'__ll-never-admit-it._ He started to get up, when he glanced at the bed table. He gasped.

″No way!″

On the table was a plate with pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. A note was sticked under the plate. Takao had a hard time deciding whether he should eat the pancakes or read the note first, but his curiosity won.

On the note was in small, but neatly letters written:

**Thank you, Takao.**

**End.**

Thanks for reading:D Liked it? Hated it? Tought it was crappy? XD please review 

Awreel


End file.
